ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Ana
Ana (アナ, Ana)Round 1262 - she was named by Ippo on page 16 is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She is a ringside interviewer who interviews the winning boxer after their matches, which usually takes place after their title match. History Part II Battle of the Beasts Arc After Takamura Mamoru defeated Richard BisonRound 1121, Ana asked Takamura for a word about the match. However, Takamura started to give her a hard time instead, and put her on the defensive. When Takamura finally decided to talk, he started yelling at the crowd instead, which resulted in the crowd throwing trash at him. Seeking Heights Arc After Miyata Ichirō defeated Luisito Ico for his title defenceRound 1127, she congratulated him on his win. However, after she complement him, Miyata gave her a hard time by acting indifferent/nonchalant to it. When she asked Miyata what he had planned for in the future, Miyata answered "Not really" and left. After Iga Shinobu defeated Oushima SoujiRound 1142, she tried to interview Iga, but Kurita Baron took over the mic instead to boast about himself. He explained that they were aiming for punch, and it went off like he taught Iga during practice. When tried to get Iga talk, Baron told her no, since Iga doesn't talk a lot and mentioned he does all the talking for Iga. If she had a question, ask him instead since he taught him everything he knows and continue to run his mouth. He added that their goal was not just satisfied with the JBC belt, they wanted much more. When the reporter asked about a world title, Baron agreed as he handed the mic back to her. He mentioned that he got an ideal image of a boxer, and he was going to train Iga into that ideal to take the World title. After the reporter heard that, she ended the interview, even though Baron wanted to continue to talk more. 10 Months in the Making Arc After Takamura Mamoru defeated Keith LycaonRound 1205, the reporter asked Takamura if he had any comment after congratulating him for the unified title defense. When Takamura started to take, he started to make fun of Makunouchi Ippo for losing to Antonio Guevara. He proceeded to mention that the crowd shouldn't waste any money on "small fry slap fights" ever again, and instead all eyes on him since he is all they ever need and want. As Takamura talked, he made the crowd angry as they threw trash at him. Part III Second Step Arc After Imai Kyōsuke won his second JBC title defence, she congratulated him on his incredible knock out. She mentioned that Imai was leading the charge for Japanese boxing at this point, and wonder what his plans for the future were. Imai mentioned he doesn't have concrete plan, but once he set his eyes on a World ranking, he will have to take on two Japanese boxers in particular. After hearing that, the crowd began to speculate that Imai was talking about Sendō Takeshi and Miyata Ichirō, and cheer him on for it. When the Reporter asked about challenging Miyata and Sendō, Imai mentioned that the person he most wanted to fight was Ippo. Towards a Resolution Arc After Mashiba Ryō defended his OPBF lightweight title by defeating Iga Shinobu, Ana began to interview Mashiba. During the interview, her mic was knocked out of her hand by Mashiba after he got annoyed about her asking about who he wants to fight next and if he is aiming for the world. Ana then asked about what the rumoured "three weaknesses" were, commenting that from an outsider's perspective, that they did not learn about it as it was an overwhelming victory, wondering if he overcame them. After Mashiba left the ring before the interview finished, she asked the Tōhō Boxing Gym's coach about his future aspirations, ending the interview with the Tōhō coach announcing that they would be relinquishing the OPBF belt and challenging the world. Appearance Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Ringside Interviewer - Manga - 02.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Iga - 02.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Imai - 01.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Miyata - 02.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Miyata - 03.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Miyata - 04.png |-| Takamura Interviews= Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Takamura after Bison - 01.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Takamura after Bison - 02.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Takamura after Bison - 03.png Ringside Interviewer - Manga - Interview Takamura after Bison - 04.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kōrakuen Hall Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown